Drasna
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Drasna| jname=ドラセナ| tmname=Dracaena| image=XY Drasna.png | size=250px | caption=Artwork from X and Y| age=no| colors=yes| eyes=Unknown| hair=Black| gender=Female| hometown=Unknown| region=Kalos| relatives=Unnamed grandparents| trainer=yes| trainerclass=Elite Four | game=yes| generation= | games= | leader=no| elite=yes| league=Pokémon League (Kalos)| specialist=yes| type= types| team=no| brain=no| anime=no| epnum=N/A| epname=N/A| enva=N/A| java=N/A| }} Drasna (Japanese: ドラセナ Dracaena) is a and member of the Kalos Elite Four. In the games In Pokémon X and Y, Drasna appears as an Elite Four Trainer of Kalos. Her grandparents are from Sinnoh and taught her about the region's mythology surrounding and , which inspired her to train Pokémon. Drasna also has a relaxed composure, which hints at her strength that knows no bounds.http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/characters/elite_four/ Pokémon Pokémon X and Y |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSDrasna.png 150px |prize= 13,000 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Drasna |game=XY |location=Pokémon League (Kalos) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Battle Chateau |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSDrasna.png 150px |prize= 11,000 |class=Duchess |name=Drasna |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |locationname=Battle Chateau |pokemon=3}} | | | Battle Chateau - Blue Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSDrasna.png 150px |prize= 9,000 |class=Duchess |name=Drasna |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=3}} | | | Battle Chateau - Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSDrasna.png 150px |prize= 12,000 |class=Duchess |name=Drasna |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=3}} | | | Battle Chateau - Red Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSDrasna.png 150px |prize= 13,000 |class=Duchess |name=Drasna |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=3}} | | | Battle Chateau - Black Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSDrasna.png 150px |prize= 15,000 |class=Duchess |name=Drasna |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=3}} | | | Quotes ; * Before battle (First challenge) :"Oh goodness, hello to you! Welcome, welcome, come in. You must be a strong . Yes, quite strong indeed... That's just wonderful news! Facing opponents like you and your team will make my Pokémon grow like weeds!" * Before battle (Subsequent challenge) :"Oh goodness, hello to you! You know, my grandparents came to Kalos from a distant region. They came from a town where the past lives on... When I was growing up at their knees, they raised me on tales of the Pokémon of time and space. It's really thanks to those stories that I decided to become a type Trainer." * Upon being defeated :"Oh, dear me. That sure was a quick battle... I do hope you'll come back again sometime!" * After being defeated :"Oh, you! You're too much! You and your Pokémon are simply charming!" :"Oh, you're going already? Farewell, then!" ::If battled first: "Oh, dear me. Was I the first to lose to you all? If I've made you feel too confident, that won't be very fair to the others... But I suppose you'd best hurry along to that elevator over there to face them for yourself." ::If battled second: "And I was even the second you've beaten! Ah, I suppose it's just as well, really... Go on. It's time for you to show the last two of us how strong you are." ::If battled third: "With your Pokémon, I'm sure you can beat the last of us." ::If battled last: "You have beaten all of the Elite Four! This is just wonderful for you. Congratulations!" ;Battle Chateau * Before battle :"Oh, goodness, hello to you! I'm so glad you've joined us! I know that you're very strong. That will make this great fun!" * Upon being defeated :"Oh, dear me. That sure was a quick battle... I do hope you'll come back again sometime!" * After being defeated ::If giving the player an item: "And, my word, wouldn't this just go wonderfully with your look? Do try it!" :"Oh, you! You're too much! You and your Pokémon are simply charming!" * If the player is defeated :"How can this be?" Sprites In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Drasna debuts in the . She first appears as a fantasy when Diantha informed Korrina about each of the Kalos Elite Four. She later debuts in person alongside Wikstrom, where she assists and 's group in their quest to stop Team Flare. As they left to confront Team Flare at their hiding place, Drasna gives X's group a letter containing information about . Later, Drasna battles against members of Team Flare at . After Team Flare is fully defeated, Drasna, the remaining Elite Four members, and Diantha carry the unconscious body of Malva, who had turned out to be a member of Team Flare. Trivia * Drasna is the only Kalos Elite Four member who has not appeared in the . Names Notes Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Elite Four Trainers Category:X and Y characters Category:Dragon-type Trainers Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Dracena es:Drácena fr:Dracéna it:Lilia ja:ドラセナ zh:朵拉塞娜